


Harassment

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: He saw her as an easy target...Rating upped to Explicit due to content





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I rounded the corner and stopped dead at the sight before me. Barbara was backed up against the wall, and towering over her was DC Timpson, the newest recruit to our department.

“Havers.” 

I stepped closer, keeping my voice neutral. She turned to face me, her terror plain to see, and my temper flared. DC Timpson stepped back and looked at me, smiling warmly, as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Yes Sir?”

Barbara’s voice was unsteady, and my temper stepped up a gear.

“Hillier needs to speak to us.”

She hurried towards me, “of course Sir, right away.”

I waited until she was level with me before turning my back on Timpson and falling into step with her. When we got to Hillier’s office I took hold of her elbow and gently guided her through the door. I noted her surprise when she saw that the room was empty.

“Hillier’s at Divisional HQ. What was going on back there Barbara? What was Timpson doing?”

“It’s nothing Sir, honestly.”

I gestured for her to sit down, perching in front of her on the edge of the desk.

“It didn’t look like nothing to me; in fact, if I were asked my opinion, it looked as if he was either threatening you or harassing you.”

Barbara lowered her head, but not before I saw tears forming in her eyes. I slid off the desk so that I could crouch down next to her.

“I’m not angry with you Barbara, I want to help you.”

“It’s stupid really.”

“It’s obviously not. You were upset then and you are upset now. We’re friends; we help each other, support each other. I want to help you now, if you’ll let me.”

“He’s been sexually harassing me: touching me, making all sorts of inappropriate comments. I should have kneed him in the bollocks but, after all the black marks against me, I was worried about what would happen to my career if I did.”

“He’s been doing WHAT???” My blood pressure went stratospheric. “Why didn’t you come to me and tell me what has been going on?”

“Everyone likes him. Good old Geoff Timpson, salt of the earth, one of the lads. Who would ever believe that someone like him, or anyone for that matter, would ever sexually harass the ugly frigid bitch Barbara Havers? It’s a standing joke that even you, with your reputation, haven’t tried it on with me.”

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I should probably be offended by that comment, but I wasn’t. Instead, I was furious that Barbara had felt that she couldn’t tell anyone what was going on, and I was furious that she could describe herself in such a manner. Didn’t she know how much she meant to me? I reached out for her hands, holding them firmly in mine.

“You are not ugly. You are not frigid. You are not a bitch. You are a warm, loving, and beautiful woman who has enriched my life, and has changed both it and me for the better.”

She looked up at me, tears rolling silently down her face. “Really?”

I reached up and wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb, before cradling her face.

“I thought you knew. I thought you understood. You are my world, my reason for getting up in the morning, my everything.”

“I thought, I believed, when Helen came back, and Julia, well, things changed then.”

“They didn’t, they haven’t. There’s been no one since Julia, no one but you.”

“Why didn’t you say something.”

“I was scared.”

“You?” Her face screwed up in adorable confusion.

“Yes, me. I’d rather have you in my life as my friend than to lose you.”

Her confused expression blossomed into a stunning smile, and she punched me playfully on the shoulder.

“Idiot.”

“Probably.”

I slid my arms loosely around her waist, “so, Timpson?”

“There’s nothing you can do; it’s my word against his, and you’re the only person who’s going to believe me.”

“Let me talk to Hillier; you know he’s on your side. I’m sure that between us we can get Timpson transferred to somewhere far, far away.”

“And in the meantime?”

“In the meantime, I don’t let you out of my sight.”

“That could raise a few eyebrows in the ladies’ toilets.”

“I’m serious Barbara, I don’t want Timpson anywhere near you.”

“I don’t want him anywhere near me either but, be realistic Tommy, you can’t be with me every minute of every hour of every day.”

“Want to bet on that?”

“Please Tommy, things are bad enough, I don’t want to risk your career too.”

“Trust me Barbara.”

“I guess I don’t have any choice.”

“Don’t be like that Barbara, I’m not trying to own you, not that I ever could, I just want to protect you, somehow make things better.”

“You do, you always have. I wish I had told you three weeks ago when this started.”

“Three wee…” Barbara kissed me, stunning me into silence. My hands moved from her waist to capture her face, and I kissed her just as passionately. When we broke apart she rested her forehead against mine.

“As pleasant as this is Tommy, if Hillier comes back and finds us snogging in his office he is not going to be amused.”

“Good point; so why don’t we move this to somewhere more private.”

“Have you got somewhere in mind?”

“Yes, my bedroom.” I stood and tugged her to her feet, pleased when she followed me willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

_DC Timpson helped me carry the files back into the archive room. He pulled the door closed behind us which surprised me, but I didn’t think too much of it. As I began to replace the files on their correct shelves he leant against the wall and chatted._

_“So, Havers, you’ve been with the DI for how long?”_

_“We’ve been partners for over ten years.”_

_“Partners, right. So, the gossip is correct, you are a dyke.”_

_“EXCUSE ME?”_

_“Well, from what I’ve heard about your partner, he’s not too fussy where he puts it, and as he hasn’t stuck it in you, I guess dicks do nothing for you. Or perhaps he’s not man enough. Bet I could change that for you. A good seeing to from me and you’d be begging for a rematch.”_

_The files fell as he pinned me in the corner of the room, his hand tightening on my breast through my t-shirt, squeezing until I was sure that there would be fingerprint bruises there when I undressed. I tried to push his hand away, but all that did was make him increase the pressure of his grip. Tears flooded my eyes as I yelped in pain._

_“What’s pleasure without a little pain? Don’t worry, you’re going to learn to enjoy it. And don’t bother telling tales, no one will believe you. After all, you’re just a pathetic little troublemaker on her very last chance.”_

_He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me savagely, biting my lip, drawing blood, before pushing away from me violently. My hand flew to my mouth as I slumped down the wall, tears flowing freely. He turned to me, one hand on the door, and blew me a kiss._

_“I’ll see you later DS Havers, you can count on it.”_

_As the door closed behind him I started to shake. I couldn’t believe that this was happening to me, and that I hadn’t fought back. He was right though, I was on my last chance, and no one would believe me. I’d heard the rumours about me too, but I had ignored them. People could think what they liked about me, they always had and they always would. The only person whose opinion mattered to me was Tommy, but I couldn’t tell him about this. He had a hair-trigger temper that had only got worse since Helen’s death; I shuddered to think what he would do if he found out about DC Geoff Timpson and his behaviour. I was relieved that he had gone to Howenstow for a long weekend, I wouldn’t have to explain my bleeding mouth. Pushing myself up off the floor, I left the archive and headed for the ladies’ locker room._

_The person who stared back at me from the mirror inside my locker didn’t look like me; bloodshot eyes, swollen and bleeding lips, a tear-stained face; the woman reflected looked small and beaten. I snatched my coat from the metal shelf, slammed the door shut and locked it. Looking like this there was no way I could go back to work, there would be too many questions, and I couldn’t answer any of them. I needed to get out of here before anyone saw Timpson’s handiwork. Head down, I hurried past the office and out to my car._


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara lay in my arms, her head on my chest, my fingers idly playing with her hair, hers fiddling with a button on my shirt. We were lying on the bed, both of us still dressed, content with kissing and holding each other. After everything that Barbara had been through, there was no way I would put pressure on her. Our relationship would develop at its own pace.

I was still angry that I hadn’t seen what was happening, that I had been taken in by Timpson, and that he had managed to intimidate Barbara. I hated to think what might have happened if I hadn’t come across the two of them when I did, how much longer Timpson would have tortured and tormented Barbara, what he might have driven her to do.

I had sent Hillier a text message requesting a meeting, but I was yet to receive a reply. If I hadn’t heard from him by the morning then I would track him down personally. The sooner he and I dealt with Timpson the better.

Barbara had drifted off to sleep, and I wondered just how much rest she had had over the last three weeks. Softly, I pressed my lips to her forehead.

“Sleep my love, I’ll take care of you.”

~*~  
 _I walked into the kitchenette to make Tommy and I a coffee and my heart sank to discover DC Timpson leaning against the counter. I had been trying my hardest to avoid him, and I had been successful to a point. It appeared that today was the day my luck ran out._

_“Hello Havers, I haven’t seen you for a while.”_

_“I’ve been busy.”_

_“Hmmm, busy avoiding me.” He moved so that his body blanketed my back, crowding me and suppressing me. “I told you that you could count on me seeing you later.”_

_“Please leave me alone.”_

_He mocked me, mimicking my voice, “please leave me alone. God Havers, you really are a pathetic little bitch. I don’t know how Lynley puts up with your whiney behaviour, especially as he doesn’t get any perks out of you for doing so.”_

_His hand slid between my legs, crushing me until I squealed in pain and tried to pull away. He seemed to enjoy the fight, his grip tightened as he rubbed his erect cock against my bottom. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as he manhandled me, and I prayed that someone would walk in and stop him._

_Abruptly he let go and moved away, wiping his hand on his trousers. “Well, it’s been lovely talking to you Havers, let’s not leave it so long next time.”_

_I didn’t turn around until I knew he had left the room; I didn’t need to see him go, I could feel the oppressive atmosphere lighten immediately. I braced myself against the counter, breathing heavily. I couldn’t believe he had been so brazen; the building was filled with police officers and yet he had carried on as if there was no risk of discovery. Switching the kettle on, I wiped my eyes and then focussed on calming down and making the drinks. I couldn’t let Tommy see I was upset._


	4. Chapter 4

I hurried Barbara into Hillier’s office, gesturing for her to sit down before taking the seat next to her.

“What’s this all about Lynley? You’ve been very cloak and dagger about the reason for this meeting.”

“DC Timpson has been sexually harassing and sexually assaulting Sergeant Havers.”

“Is this true Havers?”

Barbara nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. I reached for her hand, lacing my fingers through hers.

“I caught him looming over her yesterday and made her tell me what had been going on. He has been threatening her, telling her that no one would believe her because of her past work record. I realise that this is our word against his, but something has to be done about him.”

Hillier came from behind his desk and crouched down beside her, “I understand that this is difficult Barbara, but I need you to tell me exactly what has happened.”

Swallowing hard, Barbara began to speak.

~*~

I brought the Bristol to a halt outside my house, my knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. I stared straight ahead through the windscreen, my jaw locked, my teeth gritted; anger boiling deep inside me.

“I disgust you, don’t I Tommy?”

I rapidly turned to face Barbara, reaching to pull her as close to me as was physically possible given the constraints of the car. “No. God no. Never.”

“I didn’t want him to touch me like that, to say the things that he did. I hated it, all of it.”

I cradled the back of her head in my hand, her face against my shoulder, and I could feel her tears dampening my skin through the thin fabric of my shirt.

“I know Barbara, I know.”

“Why are you so angry with me?”

I lifted her head so that I could look her in the eye, “I’m not angry with you, you did nothing wrong. I’m angry with myself, for not seeing what was happening to you, for not doing something about it.”

“You couldn’t do anything. I didn’t let anyone see what was happening to me.”

“We know now, and Hillier is going to take care of Timpson, make sure that he can never do what he did to you to anyone else. The Super at his next posting will be watching him like a hawk.”

“Perhaps it would still be better if I were to resign.”

“No.”

“Think about it rationally Tommy. I’m a hypocrite; how can I possibly sit down and convince people to share what is happening to them if I didn’t have the guts to do it myself.”

“Easily; because you have been where they are, you have first-hand experience and you can relate to them, support them, guide them. I wish more than anything that Timpson hadn’t done to you what he did, but you can’t let him change who you are. Don’t give him anymore power over you.”

Barbara’s head returned to my shoulder, her warm breath tickling my neck. “Sometimes I wonder if it is all worth the effort.”

“If what is worth all the effort?”

“Life I suppose. We spend all this time and energy investing in people, colleagues, friends, family, lovers. In varying degrees we let them into our lives, sharing parts of ourselves with them; sometimes trusting them enough to let them see the darkness and the light, and then they let us down. They take pleasure in hurting us, turning on us, using us or betraying us; sticking the knife in before twisting it for good measure. They walk all over us, or turn their backs on us in our hour of need. Half of the time we don’t even know what we’ve done wrong, they just stomp off in a huff, leaving us to wonder why on earth we bothered in the first place because we’re no better off than we were. In fact, sometimes we're in a worse place than when we started because they use our words and confidences against us.”

I tried my best not to be offended by her words.

“If you don’t open yourself up to the possibility of being hurt then you risk the chance of missing out on the good things life has to offer.”

“And that has worked out so well for the both of us up to now, hasn’t it?”

“It has, because if I hadn’t opened myself up to you I would never have known what it was to be loved so completely. We can only hurt each other so badly because we love each other so completely. And I do love you Barbara, more than I have ever loved anyone.”

I heard her sob, and then her lips were crushed against mine, kissing the breath from my body, her fingers tangled in my hair; I kissed her back just as passionately until oxygen became an issue for both of us. Breaking apart, I rested my forehead against hers, both of us panting heavily. 

“From now on we think only about the positive from all of this; and that is that I finally know that you love me as much as I love you. When I said that people always let you down, I didn’t mean you, because you never have. No matter how hard I pushed you away, you kept coming back. You are the one person I will never regret letting through my barricades. I love you.”

“I pushed you away too, but I won’t anymore.”

“I won’t let you. Whatever life decides to throw at us from here on in, we face it together.”

“Together. Mmmm, I like the sound of that.”


End file.
